


Midnight Snack

by torino10154



Series: Twelve Days of Red [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Midnight Snack

Moony dozed quietly by the fire he'd started the night before. Although it rarely occurred, a full moon on Christmas always dampened the werewolf's enjoyment of the day.

Severus yawned and walked slowly to the kitchen for a late night cuppa before he started the biscuits his lover devoured hot out of the oven. He knew he could use magic but there was something calming about rolling the dough, taking the time to cut each one. 

He'd watched his paternal grandmother make sugar biscuits one year when he was perhaps three, before his father stopped taking him to visit her. 

 

~*~ 

The scent of the savory biscuits soon filled the air and not long after that Moony wandered into the kitchen. He settled down at Severus's feet, his wet nose tickling the man's bare ankle.

"They are nearly done baking. Another minute to cool and I will give you one, you greedy beast," Severus said as he lifted the biscuits to the cooling rack. Moony padded back out to the sitting room to wait patiently for his treats.

Severus strode into the room with several warm biscuits in his hand only to find his favourite chair full of panting, drooling wolf. 

~*~

"Get down from there or I shall eat these myself," Severus threatened and Moony jumped down and sat in front of the chair. Severus seated himself after quickly cleaning the wet spot. He held out a biscuit on the flat of his hand, which Moony pulled gently with his teeth before eating it without even stopping to chew.

"Slow down, wolf, or you'll choke," Severus said as he held out another, his free hand petting the top of Moony's head gently. 

Moony begged for another and Severus smirked. "Last one or you'll sick up in the morning when you transform." 

~*~

When Moony was finished eating the last biscuit, he went out to the kitchen to get a drink based on the wet, lapping noises Severus heard. When he returned he put his front paws on Severus's thighs and licked his face.

"You really are disgusting sometimes," Severus said as pressed his face close to the wolf's muzzle, his arms around Moony's neck. "I'm for bed. Come." Severus followed Moony into the bedroom and slipped under the covers. Moony jumped onto the bed, curling up at Severus's feet where he would sleep until the pain of his transformation woke them both. 

 

Notes: Here are two of the biscuits Severus made as well as the recipe. :)

[](http://s121.photobucket.com/albums/o227/PAM2002/?action=view&current=Bat_Wolf_cookies.jpg) [WOLF - DOG BISCUITS](http://www.cooks.com/rec/view/0,1847,140183-233203,00.html)


End file.
